1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to microelectromechanical systems (MEMS). More specifically, the invention relates to MEMS devices having an electrical contact, electrode interconnect structures. One particular application can be found in capacitive MEMS devices. Finally, due to the (semi)-transparent nature of the electrode material in visible light, the invention also relates to optical MEMS devices, in general, and interferrometric light modulators in particular.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) include micro mechanical elements, actuators, and electronics. Micromechanical elements may be created using deposition, etching, and or other micromachining processes that etch away parts of substrates and/or deposited material layers or that add layers to form electrical and electromechanical devices. One type of MEMS device is called an interferometric modulator. As used herein, the term interferometric modulator or interferometric light modulator refers to a device that selectively absorbs and/or reflects light using the principles of optical interference. In certain embodiments, an interferometric modulator may have a pair of conductive plates, one or both of which may be transparent and/or reflective in whole or part and capable of relative motion upon application of an appropriate electrical signal. In this type of device, one plate may be a stationary layer deposited on a substrate and the other plate may be a metallic membrane separated from the stationary layer by an air gap. The position of one plate in relation to another can change the optical interference of light incident on the interferometric modulator. Such devices have a wide range of applications, and it would be beneficial in the art to utilize and/or modify the characteristics of these types of devices so that their features can be exploited in improving existing products and creating new products that have not yet been developed.